Demand for lightweight, high energy density batteries, for example, to power vehicles or portable electronic devices, continues to rise. However, although many compounds have been studied for use in batteries and other applications, it remains difficult to identify compounds having good characteristics of thermal stability and/or high energy densities. Accordingly, improvements in compounds for use in batteries and other applications are still needed.